Renewed Adventures
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: After defeating Alduin, Valereth Bloodstone is ready to have some Spiced wine, and sleep for a thousand years. Unfortunately, five Daedric Princes have other ideas. They have sent her and five friends to Thedas to save the world. And of course, they didn't bother mentioning some others would be coming too. Insults, swearing and dragons... Valereth really hates her life.
1. I just wanted to drink my wine!

"Why would I side with the man who treats us elves like dirt?" Valereth sneered, glaring daggers at the fire in front of her. "When we reach High Hrothgar, I will consider his offer."

Marcurio snorted. "Val, I know you- you won't agree to any of their offers."

Valereth didn't reply, instead sipping her ale. Her nose scrunched up in distaste. It tasted like piss. Divines, she would do anything to have some of the wine from her home in Summerset Isles.

"Have you sorted everything out?" Janessa asked. The Dunmer sat opposite the Altmer, holding her furs tightly against her. "In case you don't make it back?"

Marcurio scowled. "Have you so little faith in her?"

Janessa bared her teeth. "That is not what I meant."

"Janessa is right," Valereth sighed. "I have sent the appropriate letters, and Lydia has my Will. She has agreed to look after Runa and Hroar. Now, let's stop dwelling in this. I'll take first watch."

~0o.o0~

"A werewolf and vampire lord, best friends..." Serana shook her head, laughing. "If my father weren't already dead, he'd die of shock of finding out about us."

Valereth smirked. "You forgot that I was once a vampire, my friend. Though, I do not miss it; as the times change, it gets harder to feed. Being a werewolf... I only have to worry about the remarks."

"You do smell like a wet dog," Serana commented, dodging the hand aiming for her head with a laugh. "What? It's true!"

Valereth scowled, but her grin ruined it. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

~0o.o0~

"You are a disgrace to the Altmer," Vindal Athire snarled, glaring down at her. "I should kill you on general principle."

Valereth grinned up at her brother. "Aw, missed you too, brother. Mind letting me go? I have a World-Eater to kill."

Vindal paused, and finally sighed. "This is the last time I let you escape, sister. Don't let me catch you again, Miss Athire."

"It's Bloodstone now," Valereth replied, standing up. "I'm not married, though. I just don't want to put you in danger."

"So you actually do care," he sneered. "Weak."

"Says the one letting a traitor go," she snapped back, turning on her heel and leaving. "Tell Kardrion I said hi!"

"Our brother fled."

Valereth stopped. "Pardon?"

"He left last week," Vindal stated. "Everything of his was gone. There was no note."

"Guess he's a traitor like me," Valereth drawled. "If you find him, send me a letter, will you?"

"I'll think about it."

Valereth laughed.

~0o.o0~

Valereth Bloodstone was used to the names thrown at her. Some in awe, some in fear, some in respect, and some in disgust. But after saving and freeing the Dunmer slaves and slaying some elf that claimed to be a god, they started to call her a name she did not recognise. A name that belonged to someone who had slain false gods, like she had done. A name lost as centuries past, and known by very few.

Dread Wolf.

Countless searching proved near fruitless. From the Dunmer, she learned he was an elven god of rebellion and a protector of slaves. He went by other names, one being Fen'Harel. After speaking to Knight-Paladin Gelebor, Valereth learnt more. She had listened attentively, fascinated by the elven god that nearly everyone had forgotten about. She wished to know more, but Gelebor didn't know anything else on the god. Neither did the Daedric Princes.

There was nothing else to find, except for the necklace Gelebor gave her. It was a wolf carved out of dragon bone, tied with enchanted leather. The enchantment increased her speech craft and sneaking, unsurprisingly.

Valereth didn't appreciate being called the Dread Wolf, though. If the actual Dread Wolf found out… Would he kill her? Make her his Champion?

~0o.o0~

"We must celebrate!" Nazir called, raising his cup of ale. "To Valereth, our wolf, and the defeater of Alduin!"

Valereth grinned, raising her own cup. "To great friends! I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Aw, you're making me blush," Marcurio laughed. "Are you getting soft on us?"

Valereth raised an eyebrow. "Me? A High elf like me does not go soft, 'curio."

Marcurio chucked a piece of bread at her. "Don't call me that."

Her grin widened. "'Curiooooo…"

Cicero was quick to pick up on it, dancing around Marcurio and chanting the nickname. Marcurio grumbled, crossing his arms. Everyone else laughed.

~0o.o0~

"Mama!"

Valereth laughed, hugging her children. "Gods, I missed you two! You've grown up so much."

It was true. They were both now in their teens. Runa had taken to the battle axes, but had to train with something smaller with Valkas and Farkas. Hroar was quite the blacksmith, and had been taken under the local blacksmith's wing as an apprentice.

"Oh, and not me?"

Valereth let her children go, embracing her housecarl. "Of course I missed you, Lydia."

Lydia let her go, grinning. "So Alduin is dead?"

"Yes," she confirmed, earning cheers from her children. Lydia clasped her shoulder, exclaiming, "I believe it's time to bring out the elven wine."

Valereth laughed. "Don't open it just yet, old friend. We'll celebrate with the Companions."

~0o.o0~

Finally! Valereth thought, collapsing into her chair with a sigh. After two weeks of celebration, I can relax. I wonder if I have any of that Spiced wine left…

She had missed Lakeview Manor. Besides Rayya, Valereth was blissfully alone.

"Valereth!"

The Altmer scowled, glaring at the five Daedric Princes. Sanguine, Sheogorath, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, and Molag Bal. "No. I want my wine first."

Sheogorath cackled. "Oh, I love wine! Especially with cheese, whilst ripping out someone's intestines!"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the mental image, Sheo."

Hermaeus interrupted. "We have a favour to ask."

Valereth frowned, straightening. "It must be pretty serious if all five of you are here. What's the next crazy adventure?"

"You'll be sent to Thedas to help the world from ending," Sanguine answered, smirking. "Don't worry, you can bring some people with you. Maximum of five."

Valereth paused, mind stalling for a moment. She sighed. Her instant thought was to bring her children, but she knew better than to bring them. She didn't want to put them in danger. She couldn't bring Lydia either- someone had to watch over her children.

Cicero and Nazir would be a good choice, and Babette would be able to look after the Brotherhood till they go back. Serana and Marcurio would definitely be coming. "Can I bring an animal?"

"Yes," Clavicus said.

Valereth nodded. "I shall bring Cicero, Nazir, Serana, Marcurio and Garmr."

Hermaeus spoke. "It is decided. Make sure to gather as much knowledge as you can."

"Of course," she muttered. "Anything else I should know?"

"Beware the Dread Wolf."

"Isn't that my nickname?" Valereth joked, but her humour was quick to die off at the serious looks. "Wait… He's real? Does he live in Thedas? Ah shit, will he kill me?"

They didn't answer, instead disappearing. Before she could shout any curses at them, a bright light blinded her.


	2. Interfering Gods and Wolves

Groaning, Valereth slowly sat up, swaying as she stood up. Her feet dragged against the dirt and stone, raising an arm to block the onslaught of light. Blinking, she looked up to see a glowing woman.

"Who are you?" Valereth called, lowering her arm and moving towards the stairs. Smoke wafted through the place. An explosion?

She stiffened upon hearing the familiar scuttling. No. Cursing, Valereth ran up the stairs, tripping from going too fast. Pain shot through her arms, but she continued to climb. The woman reached out.

Valereth didn't hesitate to grab the woman's hand, and was once again blinded by light. The light soon disappeared, and she collapsed in front of the stunned soldiers.

~0o.o0~

 _Valereth walked through the garden of her home in Summerset Isles. The sun felt heavenly against her skin. Green eyes gazed across to the towers, frowning when she noticed a familiar man. "Aren't you dead?"_

 _"I am," Titus Mede the Second nodded. "I merely wished to say hello."_

 _Valereth sighed. "Of course. And I'm guessing you wish to know who won the war? Because it was the Imperials."_

 _Titus smiled. "Of course they did. You were there to aid them, after all."_

 _Another man appeared. An elf, who was slightly taller than her own short frame. She could feel ancient magic radiating off him. Valereth frowned. "I don't know you."_

 _"I am Solas," the elf said, turning to Titus. "Leave, spirit."_

 _Titus chuckled. "Of course. May we meet again, ma'am." With that, he disappeared._

 _"Aren't you a spirit?" Valereth asked the elf, crossing her arms. "Or maybe a daedra. You don't look like one, though."_

 _Solas frowned, confused. "Daedra?"_

 _Realisation dawned. "Am I in Thedas?"_

 _"You are. What is your name?"_

 _"I am Valereth Bloodstone, and I come from Skyrim. The Daedric Princes sent me to your world."_

 _He looked surprised. "You are from another world?"_

 _"I am," she grinned. "The gods have decided to send me here to save the world. Again. I didn't even get to have my Spiced wine, which sucks. I'm guessing you have entered my dreams?"_

 _"I have." Solas tilted his head, intrigued. "What gods have sent you here?"_

 _"Gods from my world," Valereth answered simply. "Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Sheogorath, Sanguine and Molag Bal."_

 _"What are they the gods of? How-"_

 _Valereth raised a hand. "Drem. Patience. I shall answer your questions when I awaken. Eventually. My magic is trying to work out another's."_

 _"The mark on your hand," Solas supplied. "Some soldiers found you. They say there was a woman behind you."_

 _"There was," she nodded. "I wonder if she was another god… From this world, of course." Frowning, she played with her necklace, mulling it over. "Argh, don't tell me I have to go on a quest to become her Champion too. Being the Champion of seven gods is enough."_

 _She shook her head. "I'll deal with that later. You wouldn't happen to know whose magic is interfering with mine?"_

 _"I do not. Where did you get the necklace?"_

 _"Oh, this little thing?" She showed him the wolf necklace. "I freed some Dunmer slaves and killed an elf who claimed he was a god. Which he wasn't, of course. Anyway, they started calling me this name and I decided to do some research. Knight-Paladin told me everything he knew, and then gave me this. Personally, I don't want the name. Rather not have an angry god after me because I stole his name."_

 _"And the name?"_

 _"Dread Wolf, or Fen'Harel. There were a few other names…" She paused, furrowing her brows. "Can't remember the other names he goes by, to be honest. I'm kind of stuck with the name, which probably isn't a good thing. My chances of this god finding out and deciding to kill me… I'd say there is a fair chance of it happening. My luck with gods is not the best."_

 _Solas frowned, obviously in deep thought. Finally, he spoke. "What is your opinion on the Dread Wolf?"_

 _Valereth shrugged. "He's a god. Does my opinion really matter? Look, I respect the gods a great deal; they're usually visiting me at untimely hours when I'd rather be sleeping. I do not care what the Dread Wolf did. We all make mistakes and I'm sure he's working on a way to fix it. Unless he's gone insane, then I hope that he decides to stay far away. I already have one insane god to deal with, and I don't want to deal with another one. As long as the Dread Wolf doesn't try to kill us all, I could care less with whatever else he does._

 _"Now, I have some magic problems to deal with, and you need to go please. I shall wake soon enough."_

 _With a mental nudge, Solas left._


	3. I never did like Imperials

Slowly, Valereth opened her eyes. Her nose itched, and she moved her hands. Metal bit at her skin.

Alarm shot through her, and slowly her eyes adjusted to the dimness. _A dungeon; how wonderful. I love Thedas already. Oh, there are guards pointing swords at me. Wonder if I'm going to be executed again…_

She jerked at the sudden green light flaring on her hand. "What in Sithis?"

Right. Someone else's magic was stuck on her hand. The magic emanating from the green light was definitely ancient. She didn't recognise it as any of the magic from the seven gods she served, so it was most likely one of the Daedric Princes she hasn't met. Or maybe a god from this world?

She quickly checked over herself, glad to see she was still wearing her mixed armour of Ancient Falmer and Dark Brotherhood. _Where did they put my weapons?_

The door slammed open, and Valereth looked up to see two females enter. A Nord and Imperial. The Imperial looked pissed, the light glinting off her armour and weapons. Her stance screamed soldier. The hood hid the Nord's face, but Valereth would bet she was a Bard. Possibly a mage, judging by her clothing. Or a Priest?

The Imperial spoke. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you."

Valereth's blank façade was up in seconds, deciding to stay guarded. Though she could kill them easily, Valereth would most likely regret it. She'd decide their fates after gaining some information. What in the Divines names was the Conclave? "You think I'm responsible."

"Explain _this_!" The woman snarled, grabbing the Altmer's manacles and holding them up. The green light flared again.

"I… can't," Valereth answered through gritted teeth, glad when the woman let her go.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Listen here, milk drinker," Valereth growled, "I don't know what it is or how it got there. All I kn-"

"You're lying!" The Imperial interrupted with a snarl, moving forward, as if to strike her.

The hooded woman, thankfully, stopped her companion. "We need her, Cassandra."

 _Oh finally, a name_. "Whatever you think I did, I'm innocent." _Well, as innocent as an assassin can be_. _Barely innocent, now that I think about it…_

"Do you remember what happened?" The Nord asked. "How this began?"

Valereth frowned, furrowing her brows. Right now, it would be best to mention her being from another world sometime later. Unless the elf told them. What was his name? Solace? No… Ah, Solas! He probably did. "I remember running, and spiders were chasing me. And then… A woman."

"A woman?"

She nodded. "She reached out to me, but then-"

Cassandra interrupted her again. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

The woman, Leliana, nodded and left.

"So, what actually happened?" Valereth asked, Cassandra pulling her to her feet. It was a struggle to remain polite to the woman that had dared interrupted her not once, but _twice_. Interrupting her once was understandable in her world- not many recognised an ex-Thalmor as the Dragonborn, after all. But twice? That rightfully earned a fireball to the face, or be Shouted a few meters.

Cassandra replaced the manacles with rope. "It will be easier to show you."

Cassandra led her outside, and Valereth's heart dropped at the literal hole _in the fucking sky_.

 _Well, I'm fucked._

"We call it the Breach," Cassandra said. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Valereth turned to her, surprised. "An explosion can do that?" _Thank Sithis Alduin couldn't do that. I'd barely have a chance against him then, what with all the demons he would most likely summon._

Cassandra nodded. "This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

 _So basically a magical, green demon orb version of Alduin. I wonder who is behind all this bulls-_

The green light flared. Valereth collapsed, gritting her teeth against the searing pain. It seemed to scorch her arm, invisible flames digging through flesh and bone.

Cassandra kneeled in front of her. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"It may be the key?" Valereth snapped, relieved when the light disappeared, along with the pain. "To doing what?"

"Closing the Breach," Cassandra answered, pulling the Altmer to her feet. "Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours."

Valereth sighed, already knowing her answer. Even without the gods influence, she would still land on the same decision. "Alright, let's kick some demon ass."

Cassandra blinked, surprised and hopeful. "Then…?"

"I'll do what I can," she said firmly. "Whatever it takes." _I'd like my weapons too, but I know I'm not that lucky._

Nodding, Cassandra escorted her through the town. The villagers scowled at them; some brave enough to hurl insults. The Imperial answered her unasked question. "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

Valereth zoned out, frowning in thought. _Divine? But you cannot kill a Divine! The person responsible for this is dangerously powerful, and someone I will have to approach cautiously. Killing them will be no easy feat. And what of these mages and templars? 'A chance for peace'?_

 _A civil war, then, just like Skyrim. Not anymore, of course- those bastard Stormcloaks are dead now. I made sure of that when I cut off Ulfric's head._

The sudden stop caused Valereth to look up, catching Cassandra's words. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more."

Pulling out a dagger, Cassandra cut the ropes. "Come, it is not far." With that, she turned and started walking.

Valereth followed reluctantly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

 _Great._


	4. The different lifespans of Mer

Jumping down the stone wall, Valereth spotted a few soldiers fighting some demons. _That man is very short… Wait, is that Solas?_

Valereth unsheathed her bow, knocking the arrows with brutal accuracy. Thankfully she had her Nightingale Bow that had been in a crate, along with her bag and two favourite daggers (Mehrunes' Razor and her enchanted Dragonbone dagger). The fight was over in seconds, and she hurried over to the others, putting her bow away.

"Quickly, before more come through!" Solas grabbed Valereth's wrist, holding it up to the rift. Valereth felt the magic tug at her, forming a type of thread between her hand and the rift. As quick as it had come, the magical thread snapped and the rift disappeared.

Solas let her go, and she turned to him. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Solas answered, slightly smug. "The credit is yours."

"At least this is good for something." With a last glance at her hand, Valereth looked to the elf. He was tall as an Altmer, though his features were much softer. A snow elf? It was hard to tell, as she had only ever met one snow elf. Though, she could bet he was only in his four hundreds; young, compared to her age.

Solas nodded. "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorised the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake- and it seems I was corrected."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra added.

Solas looked to the Imperial. "Possibly." He turned back to Valereth. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know!" Valereth glanced down to the small man. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." He smiled at her. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, who made a sound in disgust.

Valereth nodded her head. "Valereth Bloodstone: Legate of the Imperial Legion, mercenary, and unfortunately the one who has to save Thedas before I can even have a nice wine." She noticed the crossbow, and grinned. "Nice crossbow. I used to have one myself, but found it too long to reload for my liking."

Varric grinned. "Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Valereth raised an eyebrow. "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course," Varric answered. "And she'll be great company in the valley."

Cassandra bristled. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Solas stepped next to Valereth. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

"He means," Varric said, "'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

Valereth grinned at the elf. "I remember you, little elf. You know about the mark?"

"Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters," Cassandra stated.

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra," Solas said. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

"And what will you do when this is all over?" Valereth asked.

"One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not."

Valereth hummed, nodding in approval. "A commendable attitude, _goraan gein_ (young one)."

Solas frowned. "Goraan gein?"

"Young one."

"I am not young."

"Valereth raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You look to be in your four hundreds. Five hundreds, maybe."

"I'm in my forties."

She stared at him. "You're… You're joking, right? What is the elves lifespan in this world?"

"Same as the humans- a hundred."

Valereth pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning. "By the Highest One, this world is terrible. You Mer are fragile compared to the Mer in my world. You'd be called a _child_. Cassandra, did you hear what I said? Forty is the age of a child! The damn Bosmer live out you lot, and they are the elves with the shortest lifespan of eight hundred."

"How old are you?" Varric asked.

She paused. "Over two thousand, though I was blessed with immortality for five hundred years. High elves, like myself, can live up to two thousand years old; two and a half, if they are lucky."

"Really?" Solas asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Yes. The snow elves and dwarves, though, had lived to millennia years old. The dwarves are extinct now, and only one snow elf lives. Knight-Paladin Gelebor, a close friend of mine."

"We should discuss this at a later date," Cassandra intervened. "We still have the Breach to close."

Solas nodded. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage-"

Valereth bristled.

"-Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

Valereth scowled, but decided not to mention she was a mage just yet. _No mage… I'll show you on the next lot of demons we face, milk drinker._

"Understood," Cassandra said, and began walking. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Varric walked past the Altmer with a grin. "Well, Bianca is excited!"

Valereth followed as Cassandra said, "This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked."

As they climbed down the rubble, Valereth could hear the familiar shout of Cicero. She sprinted down the path, barely aware of her friends following her. "Get your demon hands off my Keeper!"

Summoning flames to her hands, Valereth took down the demons easily. She hurried over to Cicero's slumped form, kneeling next to him. She healed his wounds, alarmed to see how pale his skin was, and he looked much thinner.

"Listener…?" Cicero mumbled, blinking up at Valereth.

She smiled, helping the Jester stand. She wrapped an arm around him, letting him lean against her. Her new friends stood next to them, varying levels of concern on their faces. Solas looked more shocked. _Huh, proved you wrong!_ "I've healed all I can. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that Listener is here," Cicero murmured, eyes drooping.

"Sithis, Cicero, what happened to you?" She asked in alarm, but shook her head and picked him up. He was alarmingly light in her arms. "Sleep, Keeper. All is safe."

Cicero tried to protest, but his eyes closed and he quickly fell asleep.

"Is he ok?" Varric asked.

"He will be soon," Valereth answered. "I came to this world with four others. The silly Jester who hasn't looked after himself is Cicero."

"Listener!"

"Arch-Mage!"

"Wolf!"

" _Bark!_ "

Valereth turned to her three friends and Death hound. "Hello. What happened to my Jester?"

"You disappeared for a week," Nazir accused, taking Cicero. "The idiot attended to the Night Mother more often, and forgot to take care of himself. He wouldn't listen to us."

She sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Of course he wouldn't… Oh, introductions are in order. This is Cassandra, Varric and Solas. Guys, this is Nazir, Serana, Marcurio and my pet, Garmr."

Garmr growled in greeting, pressing against Valereth's leg.

"What breed is that?" Cassandra demanded, staring in slight fear at the hound.

"He's a death hound," Valereth answered, patting the hound. "Don't worry, he's quite cuddly. Aren't you, sweetie?"

Garmr barked happily in response.

"We best get to the Breach," she continued, starting along the path. The others followed. "We have wasted enough time already."

"So, where are you from?" Varric asked. "What's your story?"

"I was born in the Summerset Isles, but Skyrim is my home now," Valereth answered. "I was raised like any purebred Altmer. I have many titles. And before Serana spreads any lies, I am not the Dread Wolf."

"You are!" Serana argued. "I'm calling you the Dread Wolf until proven otherwise. You have a _lot_ of similarities to him."

"That's the thing, Serana," Valereth scowled, glaring at her friend. "The Dread Wolf is _male_. Do I look like a male to you?"

"Maybe you decided to be a female," Serana shrugged. "The gods are able to change genders, after all."

"Oh yes, I have been lying to all of you." Valereth turned, walking backwards as she made an overdramatic sweep of her arms. "I am the Dread Wolf and decided to be a female when I came to this mortal realm, because why the fuck not? Serana, we've been friends for hundreds of years! I'm pretty sure that whole time there was no bloody evidence that I was, in any way, a god. And if I was, wouldn't I have killed Alduin already? Look, can we all collectively agree not to call me that? I swear, if the actual Dread Wolf slaughters me for taking his name, I'm blaming you Serana. Nazir, Marcurio, avenge me."

"I'll set her on fire," Marcurio offered. Serana poked her tongue out at him.

Nazir shook his head, amused. "You defeated the World-Eater, Val. I'm sure you can handle an elven god."

Huffing, Valereth turned back around.


	5. I hate when Lucien is right

Valereth recognised Leliana, who was arguing with an old man. A Nord, possibly.

"We must prepare the soldiers!" Leliana argued.

"We will do no such thing," the man replied. Valereth instantly disliked him.

Nazir was thinking the same thing, as he muttered to her, "I hope he gives me a reason to kill him."

"Agreed," she murmured, growing bored of the argument in front of her already. Finally, she butted into the conversation. "The only one who has actually caused trouble is the one who put this stupid ass mark on my hand."

Leliana turned to them, relieved. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is," Roderick – _more like Rodedick_ – snapped, turning to Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra opened her mouth, but Valereth beat her to it. "The last time someone tried to execute me, a dragon attacked. Plus, killing me is high treason- while I may be unimportant in this world, in my world all of Skyrim will be after your head. The Thalmor too, since they're the ones who want the honour of killing me. Do you want a bunch of angry elven mages after you? It's not fun. I know from personal experience."

Roderick's face reddened with every word out of her mouth. Nazir stepped forward, adding, "I'd keep my mouth shut, if I was you. The Listener is not one you want to make an enemy."

She nodded. "Nazir is correct, _Grand Chancellor_. Now, don't we have a Breach to close? I believe that is the more pressing issue."

"You brought this on us in the first place!" Roderick snarled, and looked back to Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late," Cassandra argued.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

Leliana intervened. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

Cassandra shook her head. "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

Roderick scowled. "Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The green light flared again, but Valereth was surprised to feel only a small amount of pain. _Interesting_.

Cassandra turned to the Altmer. "How do you think we should proceed?"

Valereth turned to her friends, silently asking for their opinion.

"If those scouts are still alive, we should go after them," Marcurio stated. "As you've said before, old friend, every man counts in war."

"This isn't war, though," Serana countered, "but the meaning behind it still applies. Though, charging with the soldiers will give us a better chance. If we go to the mountains, we lose more soldiers. Summon Lucien, he'll have a more experienced opinion on this."

Nazir nodded as Valereth summoned Lucien. "Either way, some will have to be sacrificed."

"Charging means more bloodshed," Lucien said, crossing his arms. "It will be pleasing to see the ground painted red. You'll no doubt be covered in blood by the end of this."

Valereth rolled her eyes, turning to Cassandra. "We charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial." She turned to Nazir. "I'll need you to stay behind us, and protect the Keeper. Lucien, Serana, cover Nazir. Marcurio and Garmr, you're with me."

Her friends nodded as Cassandra said, "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

As they walked, Roderick called after them, "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Valereth stopped, turning around. "Shut your mouth and leave Cassandra alone, you meddling old asshole, before I use you for target practice on my ice spells."

With that, she turned back around and kept walking, taking pleasure in the fear on Roderick's face.

~0o.o0~

"Sealed, as before." Solas glanced at Valereth. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric stated.

A golden haired Nord walked over. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

Cassandra shook her head. "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

The Nord turned to Valereth. "Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

"You're not the only one hoping that," Valereth sighed. Divines, she was growing tired of these Fade Rifts already. It felt like it was sapping at her magicka, but she knew it was fine.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we." He turned to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

Cassandra nodded. "Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you – for all our sakes." With that, the Nord turned and helped one of the soldiers.

They continued walking, and Valereth scrunched up her nose at the sight and smell of burning corpses. She was used to it, but the smell always bothered her- especially when her sense of smell was heightened from lycanthropy.

"That's disgusting," Marcurio muttered. "How are you not walking quicker?"

"I'm used to it," Valereth replied simply. "I thought you'd be used to it too, after all the bandits we burned throughout our travelling."

"That's different. Here…" Slight fear tinged his voice. "I can feel the magic. It's suppressed, but the magic that is seeping out of this place is alarming. None of it feels right."

Valereth stopped, closing her eyes and taking a moment to feel the magic. _Red, pain, insanity…_ Finally, she opened them. "It feels insane, or maybe it drives people insane. Stay away from anything that is red. What is this place?"

Solas answered her. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"What's left of it," Varric muttered.

Cassandra butted in. "That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Valereth frowned, ignoring the burning corpses. Once they reached the temple, she stared up at the huge rift.

Varric voiced her thoughts. "The breach _is_ a long way up."

"You're here! Thank the Maker." They turned to see a relieved Leliana, soldiers standing behind her.

Cassandra let a brief smile cross her lips, but was quickly back into commander mode. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nodded, walking away to give directions.

Cassandra turned to Valereth. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm assuming you have a way of getting me up there?" Valereth asked, tilting her head.

Solas answered her. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra nodded. "Then let's find a way down. And be careful."

With that, they begin their trek down to the rift.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Valereth, for god knows how many times now, frowned. _This isn't good. Why does he sound familiar?_

Cassandra spoke up. "What are we hearing?"

"At a guess: The person who created the Breach," Solas answered.

 _Oh, that's great,_ Valereth thought sarcastically. _Hopefully killing him won't be too hard. But, with my luck, I highly doubt it._

Valereth noticed some red crystals, but Marcurio beat her to it. "That's what we were sensing!"

Varric looked to Cassandra. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric."

"But what it's doing here?"

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…" Solas mused.

Varric shook his head. "It's evil. Whatever you do don't touch it."

 _Not planning to._

The echoing voice spoke again. "Keep the sacrifice still."

A new voice spoke. "Someone help me!"

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra exclaimed.

After hurrying down the stairs, Valereth jumped down into the pit, looking around. Skeletons were littered around the Rift, and she barely noticed her hand flaring. Suddenly, a memory flashes.

 _"Must I be put here?" Valereth grumbled, slowly standing up._

 _"Someone help me!"_

 _Eyes snapping up, Valereth stared at the levitating woman held by red energy and a demon thing in front of her. "What's going on here? And you, you ugly bastard, let her go!"_

Valereth blinked at the memory. _Oh, I am in some deep crap._

Cassandra turned to the Altmer, surprised. "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…"

A white light flashed, and they all watched in surprise at the ghosts before them. Justinia floated in the air, red energy wrapped around her. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her, and Valereth shivered in slight fear as her ghost-self entered the room.

 _"What's going on here? And you, you ugly bastard, let her go!"_

Justinia turned her head to the Altmer. _"Run while you can! Warn them!"_

The dark figure spoke. _"We have an intruder."_ He looked right at her, and Valereth could feel her magic _shudder_ at the raw power in his eyes. _"Slay the elf!"_ With another flash of white, they disappeared.

Cassandra rounded on the shocked elf. "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember!" Valereth snarled, trying hard to remember it. She could feel the memory there, but it was just out of reach.

Solas spoke. "Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." He turned to the Rift. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra growled, gesturing to her soldiers. "Stand ready!"

Valereth glanced to her friends, thankful to see Cicero, Nazir, Lucien and Serana at the top. Once Cassandra nodded, she opened the Rift, and was not prepared for the demon that came out.

She had seen a lot of things in her life. Daedra, dragons, draugr, skeevers, Falmer and the like. But in all honesty? The tower sized whitish daedric demon in front of her sent warning bells off in her head.

Cassandra spoke up. "We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!"

Summoning her familiar, Valereth sent a few fire spells its way, trying to gauge its strength. The spells barely had any effect. Gritting her teeth, she ran for the top, drawing her daggers.

"Fus Ro Dah!" She shouted, drawing all her magic into the Shout. The demon staggered, turning to her with a challenging roar and running right at her. Valereth ran at him, jumping from the ledge and shoving the daggers into its eyes. She narrowly missed being hurt by his teeth as he screamed, though her ears rang.

Adjusting her hold, Valereth drew her dagger out, leaning forward and piercing them into the throat. Warm blood soaked her as the daggers tore down its body. It was a struggled to get her feet onto the slippery stomach, but she soon managed to jump off. Daggers now sheathed, she grimaced as she stared at the dead demon. "I _hate_ getting soaked in blood."

With that, she turned to her new friends, all of who were gaping at her. "What?"

Giving her a 'we'll be talking about this' look, Cassandra growled, "Seal the rift!"

Nodding, Valereth did as she was told. As soon as the Rift closed, she could feel her magic and stamina drain drastically. Everything turned black.


	6. Consequences catch up, trust me

Her head pounded. Sitting up, she rubbed her head. "Argh…"

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

Valereth looked to the source of the voice, watching as the elven woman dropped the box she was holding. Slight fear was etched on her face. "Is this another prison?"

The elf looked confused, voice bordering on nervous. "I… no? I mean, I don't think so."

"Either it's a prison or not, elf," Valereth muttered, saying louder, "Tell me where I am."

The woman fell to her knees. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You're back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days! As well as calling you a…" At this, a small shudder ran through the young elf. "A b-blood mage."

"And pray, tell me, what is a 'blood mage'?" Valereth asked, standing up slowly. Her hands curled when she realised her armour was gone, replaced by a tunic, pants and boots. "Where is my armour and weapons?"

"Lady Cassandra has it." With this, the elf stood up. "I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened. She said 'at once'!"

"And where is she?"

The woman backed up, swallowing. "In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said!" With that, she turned and fled.

Sighing, Valereth looked around. _Where are the others? Usually Lucien is with me... Oh no, don't tell me Lucien is the reason for calling me a blood mage. Or it might be because of the familiar I summoned. I should have checked with them before I did that. I hope they're all ok._

Noticing a piece of parchment, she did a quick skim over it. _My symptoms are slightly concerning, but otherwise I'm ok. Huh._

Shaking her head, she opened the door to be greeted by at least fifty people. The soldiers and a few people had fist to their chest, while others openly stared at her in awe, fear and slight disgust. A quick look left her deciding to go to the building at the top. Her heart slightly sank at the whispers as she walked.

"That's her, the Herald of Andastre. They're calling her a blood mage. Do you think she'll be executed?"

"Hush! She'll hear you! Do you want her to kill us?"

She walked faster, keeping her head high. Her brother's chant she taught her echoed through her mind. _I am an Altmer. The opinions of humans mean nothing to me._

"I can see why Lady Cassandra had her in chains. She's a threat to all of us. Monsters like the blood mages are not ones we should let live."

"I heard she was supposed to close it entirely. Still, it's more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise."

"Still a lot of Rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky."

"She can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste."

"Someone had better. You won't seal those rifts with the Chant of Light."

"Is she really a Herald? A blood mage should be put down."

Valereth winced slightly, hoping they wouldn't. Finally at the doors, she nearly raced to the end door. As she entered, she noticed Roderick, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, the blonde Nord, Leliana, and another fancy dressed woman. A Redguard?

Cassandra rounded on her, nearly spitting in her face as she yelled, "You're a blood mage! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I do not know what a blood mage is," Valereth retorted, "but I can assure you I mean no harm. What exactly is a blood mage? And where are my friends?"

"Blood mages sacrifice their own or others life energy to demons to have powerful magic," Solas explained, eyes narrowing slightly. "That is how you summoned the spirit and wolf, yes?"

Valereth pinched the bridge of her nose. "In my world, magic does not work like that. Summoning-"

"And _where_ are you from?" Roderick rudely interrupted.

"Did the middle of my bloody sentence interrupt the beginning of yours, milk drinker?" She spat, glaring at the old man. "And to answer your question, I hail from Skyrim, a world where _everyone_ has the ability to use magic, and are not potentially killed for summoning a spirit! Divines, your world is frustrating. The only reason I am here is because of those bastard gods thinking it's a _fabulous_ idea to bring me here!"

"You were brought here by gods?" Roderick snorted. "You're mad."

Valereth clenched her teeth, wishing she could set him on fire. "Mad? Tell that to the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. Better yet, why don't I bring him here? He'll prove that I am telling the truth." She turned to Cassandra. "Lady Cassandra, though we have known each other for a short time, do my actions show any malice towards your people?" She frowned. "The others could back me up here. Where are they?"

"Imprisoned," Cassandra answered, voice tight. "As for the spirit, he was banished."

Her heart stopped, head lightening. "W-what?"

"He was banished."

Slowly, she turned to the Seeker. "Did you hurt him?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

" _Did you hurt him?_ " Valereth repeated, her words nearly growled out. "If Lucien has been harmed, there will be consequences, _Seeker_. The same applies to my friends. Release them."

"Are you ordering me?" Cassandra snarled, taking a step forward, but stopped when Leliana put a hand on her arm.

"… Please, Lady Cassandra, they mean more to me than you know," Valereth murmured, slumping slightly. She knew arguing would get her nowhere, and it was challenging to calm her dragon soul that demanded for dominance. "Bind my magic for all I care, but please, release them. We mean none of your people harm- we are purely here to help your world."

"I don't believe you," she spat.

"No one usually does, until I kill a dragon or something," Valereth replied bitterly. "Lady Cassandra, I swear on my magic that all I have said is true. And if being a blood mage is so bad, why didn't you freak out before?"

"I stopped them," Leliana spoke up. "I told them that we would deal with this later, once the Breach was closed. You'd be no use to us dead."

"Then I must thank you for that," she nodded. "I am indebted to you, Lady Leliana. But back to the more pressing issue, I need my friends released." As an afterthought, she added softly, "please. I will do anything you want." She hated being this vulnerable, but if it meant releasing her friends, she would do so. Gods, she faced the _World-Eater_ to protect them.

Cassandra paused. "Anything?"

Roderick turned to Cassandra, angry. "Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine."

Varric interrupted. "I do not believe that."

Valereth was surprised, turning to the dwemer. Varric gave her a small, knowing smile, as if he knew something she didn't. That made her wary, though pleased to have someone in this world on her side. Maybe, in the future, he could provide tremendous help.

Roderick scowled. "That is not for you to decide."

"I almost died closing that Breach," Valereth said. "I did everything I could."

"Yet you live," Roderick replied. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

Surprisingly enough, Cassandra spoke. "Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana stated. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live."

Roderick looked surprised. " _I_ am a suspect?"

Leliana nodded. "You, and many others."

"But not the prisoner."

"I heard the voices in the temple," Cassandra argued. "The Divine called to her for help. Why, though, is questionable."

Roderick gestured to the Altmer. "So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence? She could have used her magic on them!"

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Valereth bit her tongue, just stopping herself from arguing. Instead, she said, "I would never use my magic against a Divine. And you do realise I am an elf, yes? An elf _not from this world_."

Cassandra turned to her. "I have not forgotten. No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it."

"I do not wish to anger you, Lady Cassandra," Valereth said quietly, "but it was not your Maker who sent me. If you were to allow me to properly explain everything, we could all have a less unstable relationship between all of us. Release my friends and let me ask for Sheogorath's help, and I swear we will sort out as much as we can. Sheo may even know the source of the magic on my hand."

"I trust my instincts," Cassandra said, pausing thoughtfully. "They are rarely wrong. Guards, release and bring the prisoners here. As for you, ask for your friend's help."

Valereth bowed. "Thank you, Lady Cassandra."

~0o.o0~

Upon seeing her, Cicero tackled her into a hug. "Listener! Are you ok?"

Laughing, Valereth hugged him back. "I am fine, dear Keeper." Letting him go, she looked to the others. "Are you all ok?"

"We're fine, mama wolf," Serana grinned, but it quickly turned into a scowl. "Why is _he_ here?"

Sheogorath stepped forward, bowing exaggeratingly. "Now, now, there's no need to be rude. You wouldn't want me to go skipping using your intestines, would you?"

Serana inched behind an amused Nazir. "I'm good, thank you."

"Couldn't you have asked for another god?" Cullen asked, slightly nervous. While they waited for her friends, Valereth had been introduced to the other two. Though, introducing Sheogorath had caused a lot of nervousness and havoc. After explaining that Sheo wouldn't harm them and finally managing to calm them down, everyone was only nervous. She couldn't blame them.

"Is there a problem?" Sheo asked, turning to grin at Cullen who shook his head. "Hmph, you're no fun. Now, my dear Champion, care to show me your hand?"

As Valereth showed Sheogorath her hand, she began explaining her story on how she ended up here. Her friends occasionally butted in to add details, and answering any questions they had. Finally done explaining, she asked Sheo, "Well, what can you tell me about the magic?"

"It's ancient," Sheo stated, unsettlingly serious. "Elven, I believe. I would dare say its Falmer magic, but I sense no Snow Elf. Though…" He frowned. "Wolf? This magic is truly different from the gods in our world, my dear Champion. There is another's magic at work here, too. Not a god, but quite close to it. Valereth, I have never said this before, but be careful."

" _Is it the Dread Wolf?_ " Valereth asked in elven, swallowing the lump in her throat. She honestly wasn't sure on how to feel if she was somehow bound to the god. " _Will this affect me?_ "

" _I believe so,_ " Sheogorath nodded. " _Remember what I said? Beware him. And I do not know whether it will affect you. I must leave before the others realise I left- I'm actually not meant to be here._ "

She sighed in exasperation, shaking her head with a small grin. " _You truly worry me sometimes. I'll be careful._ "

Nodding, Sheogorath let her go and disappeared. Cassandra stepped forward. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important," she reassured. "I merely asked about my health, and if the magic will affect me."

"And will it?"

"He doesn't know." Valereth looked away, biting her lip as she mulled it over. _I'll have to study the magic later._ She looked back to the others. "With that out of the way, could you tell us everything about Thedas?"


	7. Eight Divines, Marcurio, I swear-

After listening to the history of Thedas, Valereth asked, "So these Divines are not Gods?"

"No, they are not- they are mortal," Leliana answered.

"Weird," Marcurio said, crossing his arms. "In our world the Divines are Gods. We have nine-"

"Eight," Valereth corrected automatically.

" _Nine_."

"Talos is not a god," she argued. "Do you truly believe some _mortal man_ could become a god? As far as I'm concerned, Talos is nothing but Lorkhan's vessel."

Marcurio snorted. "He is the hero of mankind. Or, as you elves call him, the trickster god. Are you high elves still pissy about him tricking the Aedra into giving up their divinity? I get it, you blame him for your mortality, but you still live a long time. What's so wrong with that?"

"The Altmer are the most powerful elven race," Valereth said, glaring down at her friend. This argument wasn't new; it usually came up every time the Eight were mentioned. "Did you expect us to take this curse laying down?"

"Mortality is no curse!"

Before the argument could escalate into fireballs being thrown, Serana interfered. "I believe we have more pressing issues then the elven/human war. Not that there really is one, now a days."

Cicero nodded, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes! Our dear Listener stopped the war! Now we all live happily together. Unless you are a naughty rebel, then _STAB STAB STAB STAB!_ "

Valereth sighed, lips twitching in amusement. "Very true, dear Keeper."

"Rebel?" Roderick asked, as if trying to pounce on a weakness. "Mages, I presume?"

"The Stormcloak Rebellion hates mages, and hates elves more so," Valereth snorted. "Which is why I joined the Imperial Legion and cut off the Stormcloak leader's head. His armour is the best trophy in my room, actually. Ulfric was nothing but a whiny boy who treated non-Nords like the dirt underneath his feet."

"Cicero enjoyed watching them fall," Cicero cackled, grinning madly. "So much blood! Cicero loves blood. Not as much as Cicero loves the Night Mother, of course." He suddenly gasped, turning to Valereth with tears in his eyes. "Listener! Who will care for our Mother? Mother needs to be oiled!"

Valereth placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him. "Do not fret, Cicero, Babette will look after the Night Mother."

"The Dread Father will be angry! What if he punishes Cicero?"

"I am sure the Dread Father will understand, dear Keeper. When we get back to our world, I will talk to the Night Mother. You won't be punished."

Cicero leaned into the elf, pressing his side into hers. "Promise?"

"I promise." She slung an arm around his shoulders, wondering if she should have selected someone else. Then again, Cicero would have been devastated if she left him, and she didn't want to risk him getting sick again. Speaking of which… "Have you eaten and had some water recently?"

Cicero nodded. "Serana made sure Cicero had something to eat and drink."

"Good. I don't want you dying on me." She looked to Cassandra. "So, anything else to talk about?"

"Yes, actually." Cassandra walked off, and came back with a large book, letting it hit the table with a loud _thud_. She glared at Roderick. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."

Cassandra stalked towards Roderick, backing him up against the wall. She poked him roughly in the chest, continuing, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

Scowling, Roderick turned and stormed out of the room. Cicero flipped him off as the Chancellor walked past, and Valereth had to force herself not to snort.

Leliana stepped towards the book. "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: We must act now," Cassandra argued, looking to Valereth as she added, "With you at our side."

"You're trying to start a holy war," Valereth said, eyes narrowing. _Gods, I hate holy wars. One was enough, thanks._

"We are already at war," Cassandra replied, defending herself. "You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover."

"Gods, most likely," Nazir said. He looked to Cassandra, voice dripping with irritation. "If the gods get involved, I'm holding you responsible. I've had enough of doing quests for gods, thanks."

Valereth nodded. "As have I, but if the Gods of this world require us to do something, then we will."

"I'm surprised you are willing to help the gods of this world," Marcurio commented, glaring at her.

 _Still grumpy, then._ "I would rather not get off on the wrong foot with them."

Marcurio merely grunted.

Rolling her eyes, Valereth said, "I shall help; if you are truly trying to restore order…"

"That is the plan," Leliana said firmly.

Cassandra stepped towards the high elf, holding a hand out. "Help us fix this before it's too late."

Valereth shook her hand, nodding. As she let go, the redguard woman – Josephine? – spoke. "Lady Bloodstone, before we can start, I require your full title."

"We're gonna be here for a while," Nazir muttered to Serana, who giggled.

Valereth sighed, silently agreeing. "I hope you can write quickly. I am Valereth Bloodstone, Thane of Haafingar, Whiterun, Falkreath, Riften, the Reach, the Pale, Winterhold, and Hjaalmarch. Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, former Guild-master of the Thieves Guild, Saviour of Solstheim, Champion of the Eight Divines and Champion of seven Daedric Princes, Friend to Orcs, Honorary member of the Moth Priests, Bounty Hunter, Legate of the Imperial Legion, and destroyer of the Forsworn."

It was silent, save for Josephine writing it all down.

"That's a lot of titles," Varric commented.

"I know," she sighed. "It's frustrating."

"You forgot one," Serana said, smirking. "Dread Wolf."

" _No_."

"Champion of the Dread Wolf?"

"Absolutely not."

"Josephine, put down Incarnation of the Dread Wolf."

"Josephine, don't."

Josephine nodded. "I won't put it down, my Lady."

"Please, call me Valereth, or even Val," she said, looking to Cassandra. "Are we still required for something else, or can we leave?"

"You can leave," Cassandra said.

"Cool, because I'm hungry and I need some rest. Come on, guys, you're all staying with me; I'll see if I can make some Venison Stew." With that, Valereth let Cicero go, turned on her heel and left. Her friends quickly followed.

As soon as they were outside, Garmr came bounding up to them, barking happily. Valereth patted the death hound, asking her friends, "They did not harm you while I was out, did they?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Nazir said, stepping next to the high elf, saying quietly, "The dwarf and snow elf are following us."

"I know," Valereth murmured back, "act normal. We have nothing to hide." She turned her head to look at Cicero, saying in her normal pitch, "Did they take any of our weapons?"

Cicero nodded. "Yes, but they gave them back."

"Good. I don't need them accidently summoning Dremora or anything."

"Yeah, that would end badly," Serana muttered. "Any idea what you plan to do?"

"Stop whoever started this mess, and finally go back home so I can drink my wine. Damn Gods wouldn't even let me have a sip before they decided to send me here! Maybe I could get one of the Dremora to pick a bottle up for me…"

"And have the people here start screaming demon lovers?" Nazir asked, huffing. He stepped closer to her, lowering his voice. "Maybe when you're alone. Actually, there is a forested area here- you could summon them there without any trouble."

Valereth nodded, whispering back, "True. I'll be able to check on Lucien too. I'll do it tonight."

~0o.o0~

Though she had lived in Skyrim for so long, the cold air still left her shivering. Faint moonlight shined through the clouds. Valereth didn't mind- the darkness provided perfect cover for what she was about to do. Checking one last time that she was alone, she summoned Lucien.

As soon as he appeared, the angered spirit hissed, "They banished me! I hope they have paid for what they did, Listener."

"Unfortunately, they are too useful to kill just yet," Valereth stated. "Has it had any weird effects on you?"

"My bound to the Dread Father feels weak," Lucien admitted, folding his arms. "Though, I can feel his anger towards the ones who did this. You need to find a way back; the Night Mother is concerned that she cannot find her Listener."

"I cannot leave. The Daedric Princes require me here."

"Your loyalty to the Princes, Sheogorath in particular, is making you ineffective as Listener."

Valereth bristled at the mention of Sheogorath and her inability. "You know why I am more loyal to him than the others, Lucien."

"For that mutt?" Lucien growled. "You gave up your ability to have children to save _Vilkas_ , who is loyal to a potential threat towards the Dark Brotherhood."

"The Companions are no threat; I made sure of it," she snarled back, clenching her jaw. "Since you are overall fine, you can leave. I will summon you each night to ensure you are still alright."

"I will see you tomorrow, then." With that, Lucien disappeared.

Her hand shook as she ran it through her hair, and Valereth scowled. "Enough of the frustration, Valereth. An Altmer does not anger easily." She paused. "Nor does she talk to herself in a pathetic attempt to be reassured."

Schooling her expression into something more patient, she summoned her Butler. "Hello, Butler."

"Miss Bloodstone," he greeted, ever poker faced. "My, I love being a pack mule. What shall I be taking tonight?"

"Nothing tonight, fortunately. I was wondering if you could pick up my Argonian wine please. Damn gods didn't give me a chance to even have a sip."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip, but was quick to disappear. "Of course, Miss Bloodstone." With that, he disappeared. After five seconds, he appeared again, handing her the wine. "Do you require anything else?"

"That will be all, thank you. Good night."

"Good night," he echoed, and once again disappeared.

Now alone, Valererth walked over to the small camp she had made. It felt weird to be sleeping inside, and though she missed her plush pillows and silk sheets, she felt more comfortable under the stars.

Throwing some more wood onto the small fire, Valereth settled down onto the bedroll she had grabbed from the house. Her daggers stayed on her hips, but she did rest her bow next to her and the cup she had also grabbed.

She had lost track of time, and half the bottle was gone by the time the fire started to flicker from the wind. Summoning a flame after the wind settled, she re-lit it. With the beast blood, it was troubling to get sleep- she only needed about eight hours every few days, as it took a while for her to tire. The lack of sleep needed worked well, especially when visiting Apocrypha. _Speaking of sleep, I am due for a few hours rest._ Briefly, she wondered if she could travel to Apocrypha with the Black Book in her bag.

 _Maybe tomorrow,_ she mused, this time taking a sip from the bottle. Eyelids growing heavy, Valereth was slowly lulled into sleep from the crackling of the fire and warmth upon her skin.


	8. Important information: He's irritated

**Dovahzul language and Aldmeris language used from Thuum .org and imperial-library respectfully.**

 **~0o.o0~**

 _She had lost track of how many times she had watched this memory._

 _Vindal's sneer never seemed to leave, in her opinion. He was glaring at her memory self. "Did I not say I will capture you the next time I see you?"_

 _Valereth's memory self merely stared up at him from where she sat on a log; her hair was ruffled, the blood drying into her slightly burnt clothes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this numb, or looked so indecent. "Then go ahead, brother, I will not stop you."_

 _The hollowness caused both memory Vindal and the present Valereth to pause, but for completely different reasons. Concern flickered across Vindal's face, and he kneeled in front of her. "You were never one to back down from a fight. Is this blood yours?"_

 _"No, it's…" Memory Valereth's voice broke. "They killed him, Vindal. They killed_ Kardrion _! I found him laying with all these other bodies. Women, men, children… I got so angry and… And…" At this, tears started to fall._

 _Vindal froze, and after a moment his eyes softened. Straightening, he sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. One of his hands caressed her hair. It had been decades since he had been so affectionate towards her, and her memory self stiffened in surprise before relaxing. "They deserved it, sister. Where is Kardrion?"_

 _"West, five minutes from here," she answered quietly. "He deserves a proper funeral, but they won't give him one, will they?"_

 _"But we will." He let her go, standing up and holding a hand out. "Come, we must bury him. There should be a lake nearby."_

 _"He always loved spending his days near the lake," she whispered, holding her brother's hand. The memory faded, only to play again._

 _"You're torturing yourself," a familiar voice commented._

 _Valereth turned to Solas, shrugging. "So? Maybe my brother was right… Maybe I should have stayed with the Aldmeri Dominion. If I hadn't seen what they were truly doing, if I had just stayed ignorant, I would still have my brothers. But what did I do? I saw the ones I served torture our own people, and I fought back. I freed the slaves, and took them on a boat to Hammerfell, and later to High Rock. That was the last time I saw them, before going to Skyrim."_

 _The scene shifted, showing her past self, no more than a hundred, practicing her magic with Kardrion and Vindal. The present Valereth smiled. "All three of us were attracted to different branches of magic. Vindal loved to trick people, and favoured Illusion and Alteration magic; Clairvoyance was the first spell he ever learned."_

 _"Clairvoyance?"_

 _"It shows the path to the current goal. Kardrion hated Illusion magic, especially when we were little and played hide and seek. He preferred Restoration and Enchanting, healing us and making sure our weapons and armour were magically enhanced."_

 _"And you?"_

 _Valereth grinned. "I practice all branches of magic, but Conjuration and Destruction are my favourite. Though, my most powerful conjurations will sure earn my head on the executioners block. The people of this world are quick to judge, hm? A shame. My Thralls and Dremora are my most powerful summoned spirits."_

 _"And these spirits?" Solas asked, eyes narrowing. "Are they forced? Or simply demons?"_

 _"Forced?" Valereth laughed, the scene around them changing to the wilds of Riften. A dragon roared in the distance. "Oh no, they are not forced. And depending on how you look at it, they might be demons. The Dremora most definitely, but they will not hurt me or my friends; Sanguine ensured this."_

 _"What does Sanguine rule?"_

 _"Debauchery, and the darker parts of man; lust, sin, sloth, gluttony and greed. Also the patron deity of sinners, and loves playing pranks. Bastard disguised himself as a mortal man called Sam, who tricked me into a drinking game. I ended up stealing someone's goat and selling it to a giant, and almost married a Hagraven. I stopped drinking for a whole month."_

 _Solas' mouth quirked up in amusement, but otherwise stayed neutral. "What is a Hagraven?"_

 _Instead of answering him, Valereth changed the scenery around them to Witchmist Grove. The Hagraven, Moira, walked down the steps._

 _"Darling!" Moira hissed, voice hoarse and made both past and present Valereth cringe. Solas merely raised an eyebrow. "I've been waiting for you to return, to consummate our love!"_

 _"Umm…" Past Valereth said, wincing, "Actually, I was hoping to get the ring back."_

 _"What? You want it for that hussy Esmerelda, with the dark feathers- don't you? I won't let her have you!" With that, Moira swiped at her with her claws. The memory faded back to Riften._

 _"That was a crappy day," Valereth muttered._

 _"Agreed," Solas said, obviously trying to hide his grin._

 _"Wipe that grin,_ fahliil kiir _(elf child)," Valereth huffed, crossing her arms._

 _"Dare I ask what you just called me?"_

 _"Elf child," she answered, grinning at his scowl. Valereth walked around him, tilting her head. "Young, yet I sense an ancientness. You are quite the mystery. Your magic is different to the others. Your height and the way you act would make anyone mistake you for an Altmer, though you are too pale. A Snow Elf, possibly, but those clothes of yours make you no_ Esh _(high/noble/royal), and there is only one Snow Elf I know of. Knight-Paladin Gelebor, as far as he and I are concerned, is the very last Snow Elf. And your magic…_ Ald _. Ancient."_

 _Valereth stopped in front of him, noticing he was just slightly taller than her. His expression revealed nothing, and uneasiness gnawed at her. Both her wolf and dragon grew quiet; her wolf more in a type of submission, while her dragon quietly contemplated. She couldn't help but mutter in dovahzul, "_ Aan kruziik fahliil… Hi los rinik. Aan morah daar zu'u fen kren _(An ancient elf…_ _You are particular. A contemplation that I will break)."_

 _Solas merely raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation._

 _Valereth didn't provide one, and even if she wanted to, the scenery around them started to distort. Someone was trying to wake her up. She smirked at the now irritated elf. "See you on the other side,_ fahliil kiir _."_

~0o.o0~

Valereth groaned at the hand shaking her, swatting it away. "Rude."

"Like you're any better," came Nazir's amused voice. "Cassandra and the others want to speak to you."

Valereth sat up, rubbing her pounding head. "Argh, you got any potions?" Nazir handed her one, and she skulled it. The headache started to fade, as did the blurriness. "Thanks. What do they want?"

"Not sure. You go ahead, I'll pack all this up."

Now sure she wouldn't trip, she stood up and slung her bow across her back. "You're the best, you know that?"

"And don't you forget it, sister."

Valereth rolled her eyes, walking towards Haven as she fixed her hair and made sure her armour was clean. _No wonder I'm sore!_ She nodded in greeting to everyone, and soon entered the Chantry where Cassandra waited. Cassandra walked next to her, asking, "Does it trouble you?"

It took a moment to register what she meant. "It's stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt."

"We take our victories where we can. What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

Valereth couldn't stop the smirk, thinking of the Daedric Princes and their exploits. "What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand? My ancestors will roll in their graves."

"Hold onto that sense of humour."

Upon entering the War Room where Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana waited, Valereth said to them, "Cassandra tells me you have a plan."

Cassandra spoke. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help," Leliana added.

Cullen didn't look too pleased. "And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra sent him a look. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–"

"Might destroy us all," Cullen interrupted. "Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–"

Leliana shook her head. "Pure speculation."

"I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." Valereth noticed the slight pain in Cullen's voice, and she sympathised with it.

Josephine, finally, spoke up. "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically."

Valereth snorted. "I'm not all that surprised. Though, it didn't take long."

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to become Divine?" Cullen asked.

Josephine ignored him, instead looking to Valereth. "Some are calling you – an elf not of this world – the 'Herald of Andastre'. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you."

Cassandra scowled. "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

Josephine nodded. "It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question."

"New to this world," Valereth said. "Just how am I the 'Herald of Andraste', and what is it?"

Cassandra answered her. "People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste, a prophet whose teachings served as the foundation of the Chantry."

Leliana spoke. "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–"

"Which we have not," Cassandra interrupted.

Leliana sighed. "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

"It's quite the title, isn't it?" Cullen asked, looking to Valereth. "How do you feel about that?"

 _Just another day being the Dragonborn…_ "Annoying as hell, because now I have to remember another title."

"People are desperate for a sign of hope," Leliana stated. "For some, you're that sign."

Josephine, to no surprise, came with the bad news. "And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."

Valereth sighed, mulling over the information. "Will the Chantry attack us?"

Cullen snorted. "With what? They have only words at their disposal."

"And yet, they may bury us with them," Leliana countered. "There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

 _Leliana, she's part of the Chantry…_ Another sigh. "Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?"

"I understand she is a reasonable sort," Leliana answered smoothly. "Perhaps she doesn't agree with her sisters? You'll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

Cullen interrupted. "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there."

Josephine nodded, tapping her quill. "We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"In the meantime, let's think of other options." Cassandra intervened. "I won't leave this all to the Herald."

"Let's start off with Giselle first," Valereth stated. "Options?" It felt good to be back in a commanding position- she had missed being Legate. Well, not really Legate, but close enough for now.

"If Giselle dies, any hope of Chantry support dies with her," Leliana said. "My scouts will slip past the fighting, find her, and protect her with their lives."

Valereth nodded. "Sounds good. Any connections or forces we can use?" Cullen and Josephine shook their heads. "Then myself, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Garmr, Marcurio and Nazir will go. Serana has been feeling homesick, so staying here with Cicero will make it easier. They can both help around Haven, if needed. Serana is good with smithing and Cicero is a Jester. I might stay a few extra days to help heal the sick and wounded. Will your Scouts be ready to go by first light tomorrow?"

Leliana nodded. "They will."

"Good. Anything else?"

"We have a few operations that require your input…"

~0o.o0~

It was near the middle of the day by the time she left, and Valereth was relieved. Slowly she made her way down to her cabin, only to see Varric who waved at her. Grinning, Valereth walked over and sat down next to him.

"So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up all right?" Varric asked, looking generally concerned. "I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

Valereth paused, thinking over her answer carefully. "This isn't the first time. Back in Skyrim, I ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and had my head ready to go onto the executioner's block. I was to be executed for supposedly aiding the Stormcloaks, and was to die with them." At that, her jaw clenched, but soon loosened. "The next thing I know, a dragon landed on the tower next to us, Shouting in dovahzul. I took my chances and escaped with Hadvar, an Imperial soldier. Within a few days I found out I was the Dragonborn, destined to defeat the World-Eater Alduin. And now, I am to be a criminal and rise to the top once again."

She paused, waiting until Varric was finished writing. Him writing it all down didn't surprise her. Running a hand through her hair, she muttered, "I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top."

"A lot of good men and women didn't make it out there," Varric said. "For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived."

"If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go."

Varric smiled. "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

"The Breach needs to be sealed," Valereth replied. "The sooner, the better."

"If it can be sealed. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

Valereth smiled. "I defeated a god's first born, the one who was destined to destroy the whole world. This hole in the sky is nothing compared to that bastard dragon, and we will fix it."

"That Alduin guy you mentioned? He's a dragon?" Varric asked, all but buzzing with excitement.

She laughed. "A story for tomorrow, dwemer. I trust you will accompany me to the Hinterlands?"

"Of course; I wouldn't want to miss out on a good tale."

"Good." With that, Valereth stood up. "I need to go and ask Solas if he will come. Oh! I almost forgot. Why didn't you believe what they said?"

Varric grinned. "Serana is a convincing woman."

Valereth grinned back at him. "Very true. I shall see you tomorrow at first light. Do you know where Solas lives?"

"Just over there," Varric answered, pointing.

Nodding in thanks, Valereth turned on her heel and made her way up. It didn't take long to find the elf. " _Fahliil kiir_! Are you up for an adventure at first light tomorrow to the Hinterlands? We'll be meeting with Mother Giselle."

"Sounds like a good plan," Solas replied. "Who else is coming?"

"Cassandra, Varric, Marcurio, Garmr and Nazir. Serana has been feeling homesick, so she'll be staying behind with Cicero." Which is a complete lie; Serana hadn't fed recently, and even though her hunger will be sated soon, she hated the sun. Valereth knew the feeling, and traveling all bundled up was an inconvenience. "Sorry about leaving our conversation unfinished, Nazir was waking me up."

"It is no problem, though I am curious as to what you said."

Valereth merely smirked. "That, _Fahliil kiir_ , is for me to know and not you. Anyway, I'll be heading out to study this magic on my hand."

"May I join you? Studying the anchor and knowing its abilities could give us the advantage."

Valereth smiled, though warning bells went off in her head. There was an underlying motive. "Some company would be nice." _And give me the chance to see who you truly are._ She had her suspicions about the magically ancient elf, but decided to wait till she gained more solid proof.


End file.
